


She Knows

by TheBlueOneTried



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueOneTried/pseuds/TheBlueOneTried
Summary: Bella does not have to tell Alice anything. (Alice comforts Bella)





	She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"Sorry for the delay," I said right on the threshold.  
"You are right on time." she greets me with a sad smile. Due to all the events of this day I forgot that with her gift she knew in advance that I would be late. But at times like these, it was easy to forget. As she was helping me out of my coat, she was a friend to me. I never thought of her as of deadly, blood-sucking, future-predicting vampire.

She sat me by the table near a huge window and, as if reading my mind, gave me a cup of coffee.  
I started nervously toying with the cup with my fingers and downcast my gaze. Should I say something? But what? She already knew. She must have seen it herself. And I did not feel like talking about it.

I avoided her gaze, pretending to be occupied by something very interesting behind the window. At the corner of my eye I saw her huge, concerned eyes fixed on me. The sky was crying and so was I.

Before I knew it she was next to me, hugging me tightly. Her sweet smell filled my nostrils.  
"It might seem like the end of the world, but you will pull through this, Bella. Everything will be fine, you will see."

Her words comforted me. Of all the people in the world, she was the most familiar with the future.

I took a deep breath.

"It just… hurts…"

"I know."


End file.
